The specification relates to a recognition application that determines whether to perform recognition of a person in an image or a video.
When a person does not want to be recognized in an image or a video, it used to be sufficient to obscure the person's face because obscuring the person's face would prevent a facial recognition algorithm from identifying enough facial characteristics to perform facial recognition. However, in modern computer vision systems, people can also be recognized in an image or from a sequence of images or in a video by extracting features from the entire body, even when the face is not visible or is highly occluded. For example, a person wearing a distinctive shirt in a first photo can be recognized by first discovering that shirt being worn in another photo where the face is visible, and then by recognizing that person. Likewise, a person can be recognized by a distinctive haircut, an item of jewelry, a tattoo, an item being held, posture or any other indicators. As a result, modern computer vision systems may identify people against their wishes.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally, presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.